Someone Like You
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: After the war is over, Draco tries to go and fix his relationship with Hermione. Will he be lucky enough and win her back or will he lose her forever? One-shot. R&R.


_Author's Note: Hey to everyone! This is my first try at writing a Harry Potter fic. Hope you like it :) The idea came to me because I was making a Poster, that is inspired on this story (link on my profile)._

_RECOMMENDATION: While reading the fic, I recommend you to listen to the song "Someone Like You by Adele". If you don't have it, just type it on youtube._

* * *

><p><strong>Someone like You<strong>

**(After DH2)**

After Voldemort got killed by Harry Potter, there was no place left to the death-eaters. Everyone in Voldemort's army was afraid of what will happen to them in the future; probably they'll be sent to Azkaban. But Draco Malfoy was the only exception. He was glad that this war was over and Voldemort was dead. Why? Because now he can go back to his life before his father forced him to be a death eater.

"Draco, let's go, we have to get out of here." Narcissa Malfoy said.

"You can go without me. I… I need to solve something here." Draco said.

"Do you realize that you'll be sent to Azkaban just like your father if you don't get out of here now?" She said.

"It doesn't matter. Keep yourself safe mother, I really need to talk to someone." Draco said, starting to walk to Hogwarts castle. He was sure he'll find her there.

When Draco had arrived to Hogwarts, he saw Harry and Ginny, and a lot of people celebrating, but there wasn't any sign of Hermione.

"Potter, do you know where Granger is? I need to talk to her." Draco said. Everyone went quiet; after all they knew he was a former death eater.

"What are you intentions, Malfoy?" Harry said, pointing his wand at him.

"Can we make this less public, Potter? And just so everyone knows, no, I am not going to hurt or kill anyone. First of all, I never agree to become a monster, my father forced me." Draco said, looking to all those people.

"Follow me." Harry said, and Draco started walking to where Harry was leading him. Once they were far away, Harry stopped walking. "Now could you please tell me why you want to talk to her?"

"It's none of your business Potter." Draco said, but he was cut off by Harry. "Of course it's my business, she's my friend."

Draco closed his fists in anger. "Listen Potter, I need to clear up things for her." He said his eyes closed; he was losing his patience. "Just bloody say where-" He was cut off by Harry. "They're on the Astronomy Tower." Harry said.

_They're? _Draco thought. "Thanks." He said, and hurried to the Astronomy Tower. While he was on his way, he got strange looks from people who saw him running. When he got in there, he stopped at what he saw. There were Hermione and Ron, kissing.

"Hermione…" Draco whispered. He froze in his position and the couple who was kissing before turned to look at him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron hissed, getting his wand out of his pocket.

"Get out Weasley; I came here to talk to Hermione." Draco said, looking at Ron with a dead look.

"Please don't fight…" Hermione said, and both guys relaxed. "Ron, could you please leave? Let me talk to him." Ron wasn't convinced to leave Hermione with Draco. Apart from the death eater thing, he knew about what had happened between them just a couple of months ago, before this thing started. Ron walked towards the stairs to leave, pushing Draco to the side casually while he walked. Draco decided to let that thing pass by and focus on what he came for.

"What do you need Malfoy?" Hermione said crossing her arms.

"So I see you're with Weasley now." Draco said.

"His name is Ron, and yes, he was my friend from the start, he is a real gentleman, and he was by my side while all of this happened." She said. To Draco, every word that she said about him felt like if someone was stabbing him on his heart. He remained silent.

"Wait… do you came here to return for me so we can pretend that nothing happened these past months?" She asked, and he just nodded in response. "How typical of you"

"Wait Hermione, let me explain-" He was cut off. "Explain what? The fact that you were a death eater, you almost killed Dumbledore, you betrayed everyone, and when… when I was almost going to be killed by Bellatrix, you just stood there, watching?" She cried.

"You know I didn't mean any of those things." He said.

"But they're done… yet when I'm trying to get back my life again, you came and start begging for me. Why you're making _this _so difficult?" She said.

"I'm sorry if I just came uninvited again, but I needed to see you, to talk to you, to hear your voice again." He came closer to her, they are just inches apart. They both were looking at each other's eyes. "I hoped that when you'd see my face, you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over."

"I know that for you this isn't over, but for me it is. I know one day you'll find someone-" Hermione said, but he cut her off. "But not someone like you." She sighed. "You have the right to move on, not just wait for me because we both know that will never happen."

He knew inside that he had lost this battle, that there was nothing left to look forward, just memories. Memories that probably were the best that could happen to his cold life.

Without doubting it, he kissed her. The kiss for him felt like if it was the end of the world, like if anything else matter to him. Sadly, she didn't respond to the kiss. "Please Hermione; please don't tell me this doesn't mean anything to you. Just please…" He said, the first time he begged someone. The silence took over the place for a minute, until he broke the silence. "Please don't forget me…" He begged. He kissed her again, this time the moment took over her, so she kissed back. He put his hands on her waist, just as she put her hands on his neck. A rush of emotions went through his body; all the memories came back to his mind. They broke apart, and he looked at her, tears were running down her face.

"Don't think this isn't difficult for me. It is Draco, but it's the best thing we can do. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." She said, resting her hands on his chest. "You don't have to do it." He said.

"I'll never forget you, I promise." She said, giving him another kiss; _the last kiss they will share together._ She broke apart, and then she walked away from the Astronomy Tower, leaving him there on his own. _Alone._

His face showed sadness, and this time he shed a tear. He felt like if she stabbed him in the heart, _who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? _He thought. Her words echoed in his mind:

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Please review :)<em>


End file.
